Hate Me
by PrettyGirlyFan
Summary: Dean and Sam are not related but bff, Sam loves Gabe and has a great family. Dean, not so much. He meets Lucifer and an attraction starts brewing. It's their senior year, will they make it to the end together and what happens after h.s? Warnings inside.
1. Meet Sam Singer, and Dean Colt

***GASP* What's this? Me, not writing a dark supernatural story? Weird. So it's still going to be dark in some spots and this story is going to be a little clichéd but hey, why not. This is a total first of putting the characters in a non-supernatural plot. This is a short chapter and just a teaser in case you guys aren't interested. Warnings include: child abuse (somewhat severe), major bullying, fighting, sappiness and clichés all around. But hey this story is mainly about two boys Dean and Lucifer loving it up, So please enjoy and let me know what you think. The tenth reviewer get's to have their self or any character they make in the story and relationship to any character(can be a SPN character too).**

.Here-

"You need to tell the principal this year about them boys, Dean. I can't watch another year go by with you in here half the damn year again." The nurse told Dean firmly giving him an ice pack for his eye.

Dean sighed. "You know I can't Ellen. The principal won't do anything about it. Their parents are rich and all mighty with straight kids. I mean, even with Sam whose gay, he has money so they leave him and his rich boyfriend alone. Hell they leave the poor straight kids alone. But I'm just a poor fag with a "poor" father who has a bad son. The principal will laugh and suspend me instead. I can't deal with my dad finding out about it." Dean explained.

His poor dad, yeah right. His dad was a respected mechanic and the town loved him. It didn't make him rich but it helped from discovering his dad's secrets. 'His secret of beating his worthless son, and hating him with all his might.' Dean thought bitterly to himself. The only people who knew were Sam, Ellen, Bobby and John-Sam's family. Dean knew Gabe had his suspicions but never asked for Dean to confirm them, for that Dean was thankful.

Ellen just sighed. "Fine, I'll ask them not to call your father, it's the least they can do."

"Thanks." Dean replied.

He felt a surge of relief. With luck it would be an easy night. He then lifted up heading to his last class of the day. Sam would be there than they could go hang out at Mickey's Burger Spot for a bit. He quickly slipped into the classroom and slumped into a seat in the back. He heard a voice when he went to grab his notebook.

"Dean, you should of text me if you were going to skip English. They always wait for you to skip, with me they leave you alone." Sam growled protectively.

Dean groaned, he could practically feel Sam eye up every injury. The bruise by his left eye, which was starting to purple and the gash by his eyebrow. Then the split lip on the right side with went through top and bottom lip. Dean went to open his mouth before Sam cut him off.

"And I know it's from those assholes. Your dad never leaves them where you can't hide them." Sam hissed in Dean's ear.

"Yeah, yeah Sammy, I know." Dean replied softly.

Sam's face softened and Dean smiled at him.

"Hey, where's your love of the trickster anyway?" Dean asked.

"He went to help his brother move in. Apparently he decided to finish his senior year here at this wonderful school."Sam said sarcastically.

They both laughed, knowing the underline meaning of Sam's words.

-Lucifer's POV with some Gabe-

"Come on Luci. I really want you to meet him." Gabe pleaded.

Lucifer ran his hand through his spikey blonde hair. His blue-gray eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Why in hell would you want me to meet him? I'll steal him away and sleep with him." He replied sarcastic.

Gabe snorted with no amusement. Lucifer left because Michael kicked him out for supposedly sleeping with his girl-skank. Even though Lucifer had came out that he was gay for about 9 years. Gabriel had barely convinced his 18 year old brother to come back.

"Please. You know I like having your input and besides he has a gorgeous friend."Gabe pleaded again.

Lucifer sighed dramatically. "I guess. When and where are we meeting them?"

"Meeting them at 3:30 pm at Mickey's Burger Spot. And thank you so much." Gabe said excitedly.

-Dean's POV, with bits of Sam-

"Hey Dean. Gabe is bringing his brother to meet us, is that okay?" Sam asked Dean.

"I don't know Sam. I hate meeting new people." Dean said nervously.

"Dean. You play in front of a hundred people every weekend." Sam reminded him.

"Yeah I don't personally meet them though." Dean protested.

Sam looked at him, bringing out full puppy eyes.

"Sam no. Ugh, Sam this isn't fair. You can't do that. Fine, I'll go, just quit with the puppy eyes." Dean surrendered.

Sam grinned and whipped out his phone to text Gabe.

**Sam:**

**I convinced Dean for it to be okay.**

**Gabe:**

**You killed him with the puppy eyes didn't you?**

**Sam:**

**:) Perhaps. I love you Gabe.**

**Gabe:**

**Love you too Sammy**

**Sam:**

**It's Sam, don't be a Dean.**


	2. We're Meeting Now For the First Time

**Thank you so much Rraz45, Elliej939, Looney Luna Loves You, OnTheWingsofRavens, SpnDeanSamRocks, MaevaByB for reviewing this. This chapter is dedicated to you. Also thanks for the favs and alerts out there. (psst you can review too )**

**Sorry for it taking awhile, I have many reasons why it has taken this long but you guys more than likely want your update right freaking now. 4 more till a certain reviewer gets to make a character if they want.**

**Disclaimer. Do not own anything but the plotline and a couple of the restraint/bars or whatever really doesn't exist. But I do not own Sam and Dean either by that logic.**

-Lucifer's POV)-

"Sam, Dean this is my brother Luci." Gabe introduced him.

He rolled his eyes. "It's Lucifer, and it is nice to meet you." He replied.

He inspected both boys. The boyfriend Sam was gangly but tall. It almost looked like his body frame was too big. He had hazel eyes and floppy medium brown hair. He also had a yearlong looking tan. Lucifer decided he was rather cute with his cute and puppy-ish looks. Sam smiled sheepishly before going back to his salad.

Lucifer then took his attention to Dean. Dean was a little bit shorter than Sam but was slightly built and lean. He had light brown hair and gorgeous hazel green eyes. His skin has pale and freckles danced across his cheeks. Lucifer then noticed Dean's purple, almost black eye and a gash on his eyebrow and a split lip.

Lucifer wondered what had happened to the boy, and then his mind verbally agreed with Gabe. Dean was gorgeous. Dean just grunted in acknowledgement and took a huge bite out of his burger into his mouth.

"Was it Crowley or Allistar this time? Gabe asked breaking Lucifer's concentration.

"Crowley and his gang. Allistar would of left more damage." Dean replied after taking a swig of soda.

Gabe sat nearly on top of Sam and used his butt to nudge him over. Sam rolled his eyes and smiled as he moved. Dean scooted over and quirked his eyebrow at Lucifer and patted the seat. Lucifer quirked his eyebrow back and nodded in thanks sitting down. Gabe stole one of Dean's fries and everyone chuckled at Dean's glare.

"Gabe, Lucifer, you guys should eat. We have time before going over to the D.P.S." Sam half-ordered them.

Gabe nodded and Lucifer felt confused. "What's D.P.S?"Lucifer asked.

"It's in the next town over at Sam's dad John's bar, kind of like a club. It's named Dead Poets Society after the movie. Dean play's a couple of cover songs every Friday. He gets paid 100 bucks for it. Should be more because he is amazing!" Gabe explained proudly.

"Come on guys. Don't trick him. I mean it's an acoustic Dean version of a song that a band or singer already wrote and played." Dean grumbled, while blushing.

"Dean quit being so modest, oh Lucifer you are in for a night." Sam nearly gushed.

"Lucifer smiled and nodded. He was enjoying the conversation going on between them.

"come on guys, He didn't even say that he wanted to come." Dean protested.

Lucifer interjected. "I'll come, I want to hear and see you play."

Lucifer saw Gabe grin and he almost mirrored it when Dean's faced turned bright red. When the waitress came by, she took Lucifer and Gabe's order and Dean got pie. They then chatted about cool names you could steal from movies to put on bars. Then Lucifer got to witness the old conflict that Gabe had warned him earlier would come up,

"Come on Dean. Just let me pay it." Sam pleaded again for the third time.

Lucifer was shocked when Dean finally nodded and stormed off. Lucifer looked back and forth not voicing the questions he had.

"His only income is only the 100 dollars a week and he gives half to his dad and the other half is used for his food, supplies and saving up parts for his baby. He hates when I pay for his meal." Sam explained quietly, seeing the question.

"Yeah he knows to just not argue with Sam. It's damn near impossible to win. I have never won and Dean has a few. He's about the only one who can and lasts the longest." Gabe said smiling.

Lucifer smiled and nodded and Sam paid the bill. When they walked outside Sam swore. Lucifer looked and saw Dean was hunched down by a big black truck with a gruff, mad looking man. His hand was on Dean's shoulder. Dean would listen and nod frantically.

"Dean's dad found out. Son of a-"

"Come on Sam. Let's wait in the car. You know Dean will be over in a couple minutes." Gabe said soothingly.

Lucifer almost missed how tense Sam was and how watery his eyes got. He didn't miss how concerned and protective Gabe got. He just wondered what the hell he was missing.

-Dean's POV-

Dean winced as his dad gripped his fingers into his shoulder tighter.

"One, you better not be skipping classes again this year or you will really regret it. Second of all, it looks like you will have to train harder if you can get beat up that quickly. Maybe lose a bit more weight too." He hissed at Dean.

"When we get home were going to have a chat." His dad said in a normal voice.

Dean internally groaned as heard the loaded meaning in the word chat.

"Yes sir." Dean replied quietly.

Dean took a shaky breath and walked to Sam's car. Sam jumped and wrapped him into a hug. Dean just let himself be hugged and bit his lip to help compose himself. There were no words for Sam to say. It was all wrapped up it the hug. It was of love and comfort, also in confusion and anger. Dean then patted Sam's back awkwardly.

"Alright let's go." Sam said with a small smile. Sam climbed into the driver's seat as Dean crawled into the back with Lucifer. He glanced back at the tall, light blonde, blue eyed boy. He was gazing out the window.

"Did you get your guitar?" Sam asked, looking at him through the review mirror.

"Yeah I got it when you took forever using my bathroom." Dean replied grinning.

The car got silent as no one really knew what to talk about. After awhile Dean started squirming uncomfortably in the silence.

"This silence is killing me. Turn on the radio; anything right now would be great." Dean broke the silence.

Sam turned the radio on and it was playing soft music. Ten minutes later Sam pulled in. Dean quickly clambered out and grabbed his guitar.

"Good luck jerk." Sam called after him

"Thanks bitch." Dean called back.

He went and looked in the mirror quickly. He took out his hidden concealer and put it on quickly. He then went to his locker and took out a deep breath. He then took his leather jacket off and dark finger like bruises stood out darkly. Dean sighed as he glared at them briefly.

He grabbed his simple black guitar. He loved that it was simple and a little beat up. It fit him perfectly. He grabbed a small bottle of water and sat down behind the small tiny curtain. John gave him a thumbs and dragged the curtain back. People started cheering wildly. We waited till they calmed down before he cleared his throat and started talking.

"So I'm doing two songs tonight. The first one is Hear ME Now by Boyce Avenue and The Riddle by Five For Fighting. As always enjoy." He flashed a smile. And started.

_It wasn't always this feeling, Put out the world for a tear in your eye_

_Oh God I'm over here kneeling, It seems we're fighting for truth with a lie_

_I'm falling over the edge with you; you're falling over the edge with me_

-Lucifer-

He gasped when he heard Dean's voice. It was more than good it was beautiful. It was low and deep. He knew why Gabe sounded so proud and Sam gushed.

_Sometimes I wish it was easy, to leave the ones left behind_

_Oh God just help me believe it, still so much harder to say goodbye_

_I'm falling over the edge with you; you're falling over the edge with me_

_Oh, can you hear me now, Oh, can you hear me now, oh, can you hear me now, oh, can you hear me now_

-Sam's POV-

He loved listening to Dean sing. He could tell that Dean loved to as well. He looked so carefree and happy. Sam grasped Gabe's and squeezed it tightly. Gabe squeezed back and Sam smiled even wider. Dean finished his song and Sam clapped excitedly. Gabe whistled and Lucifer whooped.

-Dean's POV-

Dean smiled and thanked everyone.

"This next one is for my best friend and a guy who is damn near like my brother. May their love stay strong." He finished.

He saw Gabe smile and Sam blush. Lucifer had a light smile on his face. Dean took a long drink of his water and stretched his fingers out before playing.

_There was a man back in '95, whose heart ran out of summers_

_But before he died, I asked him "wait what's the sense in life, come over me, come over me"_

Dean started out quietly and started getting louder. Towards the end he started really smiling as the last verse. It meant the most.

_As the batter swings and the summer flies,_

_As I looked into my angel's eyes_

_A song plays on as the moon hides over me, something comes over me_

_I guess we're big and I guess we're small, if you think about it, we got it all_

'_Cause we're all we got on this bouncing ball_

_And I love you free, I love you freely, Here's a riddle for you_

_Find the answer: There's a reason for the world, You and I._

The song ended and the applause was literally thunderous. Sam and Gabe kissed briefly before clapping proudly. Gabe did a half bow in his direction, a twinkle in his eye. He saw Lucifer clapping widely and whistling and Dean felt his grin get bigger. He thanked everybody again and he went into the backstage. John pulled him into a big hug and said he killed out there. He then handed Dean the two fifties. Dean put each fifty in a separate pocket and put his guitar back in the case. His smile faded as he thought of going home. Praying to no one, and not really believing, he hoped his dad would be passed out when he got back home.

-Lucifer-

He was amazed at the performance. It was one of the best he had ever seen. He saw the real passion and emotion behind it and that's what made it…well basically awesome. When Dean finished he clapped loudly and whistled. When Dean's bright smile hit him, he felt strange flutters in his tummy. It felt weird but good.

**-0**

**Alright longer than planned but let me know whatcha think? I hate the word stomach *shudders* so I use the word the tummy. Anyway I'll try to update soon**


	3. So The Story Has Plot?

**So I'm back. And I apologize severely to you. A lot has happened and I lost my mojo. Either way I'm back, and if you still are willing to read this awesome. And to get myself back into the writing world I created a forum for role playing/ discussion so check it out maybe… pretty please? *puppy eyes(Sam's)* Here is the link: ** myforums/PrettyGirlyFan/2688117/

**Also thanks to my reviewers: SpnDeanSamRocks, Deansblueeyedangel, TheCimmerianRaven, MaevaByB, Rraz45. Thanks again, hopefully your still sticking with me**

-Sam's POV-

The drive to Dean's house was quiet. Dean didn't even ask to turn on the radio, or play music. That alone worried Sam. He just hoped Dean's dad wasn't to hell bent on punishing Dean. The silence was starting to get tenser as they got close to Dean's house. Sam noticed Lucifer shifting uncomfortably in the back seat, staring pointedly out the window.

Sam slowly turned into Dean's driveway, stopping right by the front door. Dean's dad got a little too pissed, the last time Sam didn't park by the driveway and threw a giant rock at his car. Dean nodded thanks to Sam.

"I'll see you Monday….Alright? Oh and it was nice meeting you Lucifer." Dean said before climbing out of the car.

"Yeah, same to you dude." Lucifer replied back.

Sam winced at the gentle snap of the door and again at the quiet snick of the trunk. He watched as Dean tiptoed to his door before he slowly idled back out and took off. He hoped that Dean would be all right.

-Dean's POV-

He slowly tip toes into the house, daring to hope that his dad wouldn't wake up.

'Just one night please, just one good night.' He thought repeatedly.

As he went to turn into his room a big hand clapped onto his shoulder and he winced while he turned to face his dad slowly. He looked down not daring to meet his dad's eyes.

"I'm sorry dad; I didn't mean to wake you up." He said quietly.

"You lying shit. You just didn't want to give the money that you owe me." He replied with his hand out.

Dean's hand was slightly shaking as he pulled out the money for his dad. His dad grabbed and yanked him down onto the floor.

"150 perfect pushups. You mess up one you start all over now chop to it."

-PAGE BREAK IN AN AWKWARD PLACE-

-Sam's POV-

Sam woke up to the loud irritating sound of the alarm going off. He yawned, stretching with his feet reaching over his bed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned again. His hand reached out groping for his phone.

"Stupid alarm." He muttered.

After his hand groped his phone, he quickly turned it off. Slowly crawling out of bed he sent a text to Dean.

**Am I picking you up?**

**-S**

**No. My dad is making me walk.**

**-D**

**What? That's five miles De, I can pick you up in ten min.**

**-S**

**Nah, I'm already 2 miles to the school. See ya then :)**

**-D**

Sam sighed and glared at his phone. So much for hoping that his dad wouldn't be hard on him. After he got ready he went to pick up Gabe. Gabe grinned at him.

"Hey Sam, Where's Dean-o?" Gabe asked.

"He decided to take a different way to work." Sam replied bitterly.

Worry colored Gabe's face as Sam answered his unanswered question. Sam knew the Gabe knew what was going on between Dean and his dad. Sam never needed to confirm it, nor would he for respect for Dean.

"Can you give Lucifer a ride then?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah, let's go. I have to talk to Dean." Sam said back.

After about ten minutes Sam pulled into the school. Dean was waiting by the usual parking spot. Sam looked over him quickly. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. His shoulders were slightly drooped. He put on a tired smile when he saw Sam. His tattered back pack was resting on the ground by his tattered black chucks.

"Yo, Colt. You trying to chicken out of your playtime with us. Those two can't protect you all day." Alistair called out.

Dean visually flinched, and Sam felt rage slowly start to build up.

"Why don't you dicks back off?" Sam shouted.

Gabe and Lucifer both scrambled out of the car. Gabe rested his hand on Sam's shoulder, holding him back slightly. Lucifer hovered in front of Dean, going halfway into a defensive stance.

Alistair ignored Sam and grinned shark-like at Dean.

"See you in a bit Colt." He called out.

Dean visibly sagged when Alistair disappeared through the door and Sam rushed up to him and hugged him with one arm. Lucifer looked concerned trying to take in the scene.

The bell rang and Dean nodded to Sam and Gabe and started to walk.

"Dean wait. I'll walk with you." Gabe called out. He ran up and they both walked away quickly.

"Um, Sam what was that about?" Lucifer asked hesitantly.

"I'll explain on the way to class." Sam sighed.

It was certainly going to be a long tale.


	4. Rescuing Dean

Updating time. Hey back for a little bit. Hopefully spit out a few updates.

Thank you to: Rraz45, simba, sasukerules9, MaevaByB for reviewing. You guys are amazing. Also thank you to those who favorited or following my story. You guys rock.

-Sam's POV-

He hated having to explain this, especially to a stranger. Even it being Gabe's brother. He felt Gabe's hand reassuringly, and took a deep breath.

"This school is just judgmentally dumb. To not be teased or beat the shit out of, you have to be rich or gay. My parents make enough, or at least my dad does to keep me safe. And as you know, your family is also wealthy. Dean is on the shitty end of the deal. He's not exactly poor but close enough to it. Not to mention he's openly gay." Sam said.

"Or the fact he pissed off Alistair and Crowley at the same time. He told them that they were each other's soul mates and they would both be running something I will not repeat. They were not pleased as hilarious as it was." Gabe added.

Sam slapped him in the shoulder. "It was not funny. They tried to beat the shit out of him. They almost succeeded too." He retorted.

He remembered that day too well. Alistair and Crowley plus two of their clan joined in. The two friends got him and held him down while Alistair and Crowley started slamming their fists and kicking him. Dean managed to land a couple kicks and punches but was almost nearly unconscious when the teachers came to break the fight. Sam still felt guilty not being able to help him out of the fight. It was even worse when later Dean's dad came in, yelling at him for starting a fight and not being able to handle himself. Dean was suspended for a week. But it was also the day Gabriel pieced the whole thing about Dean's dad together. They both agreed they weren't gonna let Dean know that he knew.

"The teachers let those two get away with it?" Lucifer asked, shock and outrage lining his features.

Sam jumped being brought to the present. "Not with those two. They basically run the whole school. Besides their parents would put up a huge fit if they tried anything. That and the principal loves them and calls them "star pupils"." Sam bitterly replied. They stopped at Lucifer's class and said farewells.

-Lucifer-

He was still fuming over what Sam and Gabe told him. No school should ever work like that. The first half of school passed quickly. Dean hadn't shown up to two classes and wasn't there at lunch. He could see Sam biting his lip in worry and Gabe tensed up. Lunch was awkward and seemed to slow down to almost unbearable. 'Ah screw it; I'm skipping the rest of the day.' He said goodbye and quickly exited the school, his backpack slung over his shoulder. He turned toward the bleachers and saw something off in the distance. He crept closer, dropping his backpack in shock, those two other guys, Crowley and Alistair standing over a hunched figure, who was breathing heavily.

"Come on Colt, Can't you do better than that? Normally you put up more of a fight or sneakier than you were. I like hide and seek with you." Crowley grinned with a glint in his eye.

"I agree Dean; I didn't get to play my game with you. How very disappointing." Alistair's nasally voice chimed in. He added a kick to Dean's ribcage.

Lucifer thought fast. He couldn't nor didn't want to walk away from this. He saw Crowley push Dean's face down and push his foot down on his back. Dean groaned uncomfortably. Then Alistair went down on his knees and lifted up Dean's shirt. Lucifer saw something shiny and a surge of protectiveness flow through him.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size." He called out. He damn near winced at how cheesy it was.

"Oh Lucifer, I saw that you were back in town. I assume you're not here to join in." Alistair grinned at me.

"No I obviously am not. I never wanted to participate in your-" He paused before continuing. "Activities now beat it." He said disgustingly.

"You shouldn't protect Colt, he's a tainted poor freak. You can do so much better. Buy out of respect for you I will leave. Come on Crowley." Alistair smirked. They both sauntered away.

Lucifer quickly knelt down to Dean and helped him sit up.

Dean started heaving and put his head between his legs and threw up. Lucifer hesitated before rubbing smoothing circles on Dean's back. He made sure it was lightly so he wouldn't agitate whatever bruises he would be getting. When Dean finally lifted up his head, Lucifer noticed that no bruises or marks covered his face. He checked Dean over as he grabbed his backpack to change into a new shirt and hoodie. He had bruises down his torso and back and along his arms. Anger started building up in Lucifer.

"Hey man are you okay?" Dean asked him, knocking him into reality.

"What? Oh, yeah. Besides shouldn't I be asking you that?" Lucifer asked raising his eyebrow.

"Hmmm, maybe. It's just the weekly thing. I'm used to it. As you can tell, I'm prepared." Dean stated.

"That's not something you should be prepared for." Lucifer replied sadly.

"Eh, it's alright. They should leave me alone for a little while. They were almost done, till you showed up anyway. I guess thanks is in order." Dean said, getting up and holding his hand out to Lucifer.

"No problem. Want to go eat something? I's starved." Lucifer replied grinning.

"Yeah I know an awesome place for pie." Dean said grinning back.

Once again the strange flutters filled Lucifer's tummy. He knew he was starting to fall for Dean. But that was alright. He would do whatever he could to protect Dean from those assholes. Plus he would be there for Dean the best he could. Lucifer smirked to himself as he followed behind Dean. He's glad Gabe convinced him to come back.


	5. Is this a start to a sweet beginning?

**Thanks to everyone who alerted my story ****. Plus a big thanks to the reviewers: Eva Hydra Dahl, MaevaByB, Rraz45, and OpheliacAngel. It means a lot to those of you who review, plus I got more reviews than chapters *squeeeee* Next chapter( not this one) will have Dean *singing* again, if you want to see a song or prefer one just let me know an a lovely review. Well get on to reading, and hopefully enjoy!**

Lucifer's POV

He sat across from Dean watching him savor the slice of apple in amusement. Dean's eyes were half-lidded and he was moaning quietly as he took slow deliberate bites. Lucifer was twirling his fork in his mixed berry pie, taking a small bite before playing with it again.

"You know the last time a guy looked at me like that, I got laid." Dean smirked, breaking Lucifer out of his trance.

He coughed and felt his face go red.

"Sorry kind of got lost in thought." He replied quietly.

"Well you can relax, I was joking. Besides what were you doing outside of school anyway?" Dean asked his face turning serious.

"Oh, I'm not too fond of school and it was just too boring today to keep me there." He replied honestly.

He read all the time, especially the last two years when he lived elsewhere. He read all kinds of subjects, so going to school he knew it already. Though sometimes it felt like more than the teachers that they knew every detail.

Dean laughed. "Opposite for me. It's just hell on earth there. Sammy is the only reason I keep going."

"Why is that?" Lucifer asked intrigued.

"He says he believes in me and thinks I can graduate no problem. Then go to college and do something useful. So he thinks anyway." Dean replied, rolling his eyes.

"What about singing or writing music? Sam said you were awesome at it." He asked honestly.

"Yeah, I guess so. He says that about my drawing too. I don't know. I've never really thought about it. Just trying to make it through one day and not worry about the next mainly." Dean replied with a sad smile on his face.

At that moment, Lucifer wanted more than anything to cheer him up. His hand shot out and rested on Dean's hand and he smiled at him. Dean looked away blushing but a small, happier smile appearing on his face.

A thought suddenly appeared to Lucifer and he grabbed his phone out of his pocket deciding to text Gabe and let him know that Dean was fine.

From Lucifer:

I found Dean. He's all right.

Immediately a text sprang back.

From Gabe:

that's awesome. i can tell Sam, thx bro

From Lucifer:

What the hell is thx?

From Gabe:

haha forgot u hate text lingo and not splling out words. Sam ws wundering what happened to Dean.

From Lucifer:

Because it's not proper grammar dumb ass. Dean had a little trouble with Alastair and, uh Crowley?

From Gabe:

Damn...Sam's gonna be pissed. Better get a shield :)

Lucifer grinned and shook his head. He secretly wished him good luck and looked up at Dean who was texting frantically. His phone was tattered and an older looking. Dean looked up and smiled. "Sorry over protective friend."

I nodded, "It's alright its good he cares. So want to get out of here?"

Sam's POV

He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding all day. Dean was safe and not near those assholes.

"Samuel, do you mind paying attention in class?" Mr. Walker said snidely.

"Yes sir, sorry." Sam apologized, quickly cramming his phone in his pocket.

Mr. Walker grunted and went back to droning on about the history of the Ten Commandments. All Sam wanted was to get out and check on Dean. He swore Dean got in more trouble than anyone could possibly imagine and he hated it. They're like brothers and Sam had a huge protective streak over him. Everybody in the school knew it and left Dean alone when he was with him. Plus mainly everyone left him alone outside off that not wanting to deal with Sam's or now, Gabe's wrath. Alistair, Crowley, and their little gang being the exception. They feared no one and think they ruled the school.

After what seemed to be forever the final bell came and Sam nearly ran out of class to Gabe's locker. He skidded to a stop before he ran into his sweet boyfriend. Before he could tell Gabe to hurry, Gabe spoke.

"Yeah babe, I know. Let's get out of here; we're meeting them at the park." Gabe slung his backpack over his shoulder and they headed out the door.


	6. DPS and one sweet moment(fluffy)

**Author's Note:**** Sorry I haven't updated in forever, lost motivation then computer broke down but now I'm on a temporary one. Either way it's over 1,400 words so hopefully it makes it up a little bit and I hopefully will update within the next week feel free to bother me if I haven't(no excuse to be lazy). I do love reviews and knowing what you think so if you want you can write a short or small one. Oh, and please excuse all wrong spellings, grammar and such, I unfortunately do not have a beta, just spell check. Oh one more thing, I'll try to use as much of Lucifer's personality from the show but I think he's slowly becoming a OC of mine( a favorite too) so I apologize and hope you all will still like him...You will won't you?**

**Dedications:**** Thanks to all of you to alerted or favorited my story, it's awesome. To my two amanzingly awesome reviewers and the one super awesome person; TheAngelsCryInBlood, Rraz45, and jokergirl94. You all rock and this chapter is dedicated you guys :-)**

**WARNING****: Some of the content in about one part of the chapter may unsettle you so this is your warning up here. **

**ENJOY!**

**Lucifer's POV**  
>"<em>Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone in a world she can't rise above. But her dreams gave her dreams and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete Angel.<em>  
><em>Somebody cries in the middle of the night, the neighbors hear but they turn out the lights. A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, when morning comes it will be too late.<em>" Dean's melodic voice sang out.  
>Dean had a somber look on his face. When Lucifer looked around, he saw people swaying with their eyes glistening with tears along with Dean. It was a special night at D.P.S. Almost the whole town showed up to mourn an eight year old boy that was tortured and was on life support. They said he was brain dead. His mother was the one that did it to her song. IT put the whole town in shock. The dad was absolutely destroyed by the news. Luc was surprised when he saw the he had shown up. Dean had went to his house earlier that week and told him that he was dedicating this night to him and his son. He drew him a giant portrait of his son and gave him a hug. Right now the picture was hanging on the side Dean. He wanted everyone to see the boy's innocence. Luc couldn't help but love how big Dean's heart seemed to be.<br>Dean finished up the song and cleared his throat. "This will be the last song of the evening. May you rest in peace, and the angels are watching over you."  
>His fingers started strumming the guitar slowly and he took a deep breath. A tear slid out of his eye but his voice was soft and strong.. Everyone watched in silence and awe.<br>"_Is this the moment where I look you in the eye? Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry. And everything, it will surely change even if I tell you I won't go away today. Will you think that I'm all alone when know ones there to hold your hand? And all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary, rest your head. I'm permanent. _  
><em>I know he's living in hell every single day. And so I ask, oh God is there someway for me to take his place. And when you say it's all touch and go, I wish I could make it go away. But still you say, will you think that your all alone when no ones there to hold your hand? When all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary, rest your head. I'm permanent, I'm permanent. Is this the moment when I look you in the eye? Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry<em>." Dean finished with tears streaming down his cheeks, emotion raw in his voice.  
>The applause was thunderous with screaming and cheering. Everybody's eyes were red from crying. Luc wiped his eyes and whistled loudly. He walked up with Sam and Gabe to help him take care of the stuff he had out.<br>"Thank you so much for this Mr. Colt. You have no idea how much this means to me. I do have a favor, Can you sing at my son's funeral in a week. All my family and... his other family is coming out to say good bye. I can even pay you." Brandon's Dad said, hopeful.  
>"Yeah I can do that, and don't worry about paying for it. Anything for you and your son." Dean smiled and shook his hand.<br>"Thank you so much, I'll give you the details tomorrow." He nodded and walked down.  
>Sam ran up to Dean and scooped him into a big hug whispering something in his ear. Dean smiled and clapped him on the back.<br>"Alrighty, paws of my boyfriend now." Gabe said in a teasing voice and a big grin.  
>Sam let go and they both blushed. Gabe ran up to Dean quickly and gave him a small hug. Then Sam and Gabe turned around staring at him Pointedly while Dean looked at him and looked away quickly, blushing.<br>Luc cleared his throat and stepped to Dean giving him a manly hug. Dean felt so warm and comforting. They stayed hugging for a couple seconds longer than they should have and they both stepped away coughing lightly.  
>"Hey son." An unexpected voice said.<br>Dean's eyes widened. "Hey pa, I'll have your money in a couple minutes, or I can go find-"  
>Dean's dad interrupted, "No, don't worry about that right now." He shifted uncomfortably, while Gabe and Sam stood tensely. "I just want to say good job, I'm proud of you."<br>Dean's eyes widened in surprise but it disappeared so quickly, Luc almost doubted it was there.  
>"Th- thanks Pa." Dean stammered, trying to hide a smile on his face. Luc could see the happiness at the praise.<br>He felt flutters erupt in his tummy. They quickly became friends in the past three months. They quickly became damn near inseparable inside and outside of school. There were no major incidents and very few minor ones with Crowley or Alistar's gang. Dean told him they still insult him and will trip him but they go after him soon. Luc vowed to make sure it wouldn't happen. He knew that he was falling in love with Dean but he wasn't quite sure what to do about that.  
>Luc told Sam about it not that long a go considering they also became quick best friends. But he contributed that to always being at Gabe's hip or near him. Either way, Sam gushed and said that he has excited to see how it would turn out.<br>**Flashback**  
>"You should let me figure out if he likes you back or not. Then let me tell you and you guys get together."<br>"Sam, no. If it happens, it happens. I don't want to force it." Luc replied nervously.  
>Sam groaned. "So I can't do anything at all?"<br>"No just let me figure this out. I was telling you to see if you were okay with it... Which you obviously are, and to let you know. Oh, and Gabe can't interfere in anyway either." He responded.  
>*flashback over*<br>Ever since then, Sam and Gabe just give him smirks, knowing looks, and his least favorite; the comments to purposely confuse Dean.  
>They helped finish cleaning quickly, enjoying the silence between each other. Dean was having a harder time keeping up with it since people would come up and talk to him. Luc could see it wearing thin on him and make a quick decision.<br>"Sam, Gabe do you mind if I take Dean out for a celebratory pie and milkshake?" He asked.  
>"No go ahead, and don't argue Dean, just get out of here." Sam replied smiling.<br>Dean just huffed and rolled his eyes but a smile still slipped onto his face.. 'thanks guys. I'll see you tomorrow Sam and Gabe."  
>Luc waited until Dean dot his money and they headed out the door. They drove in silence to a small restaurant. When they got in Luc ordered two large slices of apple pie and vanilla milkshakes, promising Dean he would fall in love with his choice. Luc enjoyed the warm feeling that sitting nest to Dean brought him.<br>"It's about time we got out of there. It seemed like you needed it." Luc smiled to Dean.  
>The smile that Dean put on his face made Lucifer melt. It was radiating happiness and relief.<br>"Hell yes, I mean I'm glad they all loved the music and stuff, it started to become too much. thank you for offering." Dean replied sincerely.  
>The pie and milkshakes came out and the collapsed back into a comfortable silence, brushing against each other. When they were done, Luc put money on the table and they walked to his car. They stopped in front of the car and Dean rested lightly on the hood. Luc Stood in front of him.<br>"So you were right. I did fall in love with what you ordered. It's the only time you'll hear me admit you are right too, so count yourself lucky. Anyway thanks a lot for getting me out of there and the food it means a lot." Dean said warmly.  
>"Dean it's no problem and it never will be. I enjoy spending my time with you." Luc responded.<br>Dean's vibrant, brilliant eyes stared into his, and he felt his breath hitch. Dean but his lip unconsciously, and Luc took a step forward. He leaned his head down and his lips met Dean's soft ones. Their kiss was tentative but then grew deeper and 's tongue swiped the bottom of Dean's lip, and their heads drew apart.  
>"Hi." Dean said with his voice an octave lower.<br>"Hi." Luc grinned.

****About damn time they kissed, this is the 6th chapter in! :-D****


End file.
